Little Lion Girl
by firebolt2398
Summary: One-shot written as a children's story. A cute/sad little story about the Doctor and a very brave girl. Doesn't take place anywhere in the show's timeline and includes my OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, the TARDIS, the Weeping Angels, Vashta Nerada, or Daleks. Just the Little Lion Girl :)**

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so I'm kinda excited. The Doctor inspired the idea of this story and I paired him with my own creation. I really hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave reviews! _

Once there was a funny little man who said he was a Doctor. He had warm, fiery eyes and a changing face and a magic blue box that could take him anywhere. His heart was large and his soul was kind.

And although he had many adventures, he was very lonely.

Somewhere in the universe, there was a little girl whom everyone called Strange. They called her Strange because she saw things that others couldn't. She saw dreams and hopes, and sometimes shadows, but mostly she saw the lights that shine within us.

Strange was very lonely too.

One day, while Strange was all by herself, the Doctor appeared in his magic blue box. He saw the loneliness in Strange, just as he saw it in himself.

"Come with me, Strange," said the Doctor. "Come with me, and I'll show you all there is to see. I'll take you far away from here."

Strange saw great light in the Doctor. She trusted him, and she wanted to escape, so she took his hand. And with a snap of his fingers, the Doctor whisked her away.

The Doctor took her to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. He showed Strange crystal rivers, sun-splashed hills, and cities frozen in time.

He showed her the stars.

Strange met many different people and every new adventure excited her. But better than any distant planet was her love for the Doctor and the Doctor's love for her.

As the Doctor traveled with Strange, he began to learn more about her. He found that she was smart and funny, but more than anything, she was very, very brave.

If Strange ever came across the tallest tree, she would climb it. If she ever came across the deepest ocean, she would swim it. Where there was music, she danced the wildest, and where there was joy, she laughed the loudest. In time, the Doctor began to call her his Little Lion Girl.

Every once in awhile, the two friends came across monsters. Monsters of Stone, monsters of Darkness, monsters of Metal all threatened them on their travels. But each time, the Doctor and his Little Lion Girl fought them off. Soon, all over the universe, they were called Heroes.

One day, Little Lion Girl asked to go home. She wanted to make sure that no one worried about her, that they missed her. With a heavy heart, the Doctor did as she wished.

Little Lion Girl sprang out of the box and ran to those she left behind. "Hello! Hello!" she cried. "Oh, look, it's Strange," they said.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked. "No, no. You're just Strange," they replied. "But I'm not! I'm his Little Lion Girl!" she insisted. "Who cares? You'll always be Strange," they told her.

Upset at their words, Little Lion Girl ran to the arms of her Doctor and cried. "Why do they still call me Strange?" she sobbed.

"Because Strange is Different," said the Doctor. "And Different is Good. It's Great and Beautiful and Brilliant and all the Lovely things wrapped up into one. And I'll tell you something, my Little Lion Girl. In the end, it's the Strange ones, not the Normal ones, who turn into the brightest stars."

The Doctor hugged his Little Lion Girl tight, and almost at once, Little Lion Girl felt better.

Then the sky fell.

The monsters of Stone and Darkness and Metal had followed the Heroes. They wanted revenge; revenge for the Doctor's actions, for long before he met Little Lion Girl, the Doctor had fought these monsters before. Now the monsters wanted to make the Doctor disappear.

The Doctor knew that this time, there was no escape. With great reluctance, he surrendered, and the monsters began to fall upon him. But Little Lion Girl would have none of that. She had seen the light in the Doctor, a light far brighter than any in all of existence. She knew that without him, the world would be so much darker.

Bravely, Little Lion Girl threw herself between the Doctor and the monsters and cried, "Take me instead!"

The monsters pushed the Doctor away and grabbed Little Lion Girl. Desperately, the Doctor tried to stop them, but all Little Lion Girl did was turn to him and say, "Remember me, Doctor, because no one else will."

And the monsters crowded around her, and Little Lion Girl disappeared.

It was the Doctor's turn to cry.

That night, he looked up, up at the sky. It was full of stars, and right in the center was a star he had never seen before, shining brighter than the others.

The Doctor smiled his big smile and ran into his magic blue box. The star had given him an idea. He would go from city to city, planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy and tell, to anyone who would listen, the story of Little Lion Girl. In that way, everyone in the universe would remember Little Lion Girl, the sadness she faced, and the bravery she faced it with.

After awhile, the Doctor decided to write a book about her. He called it "Little Lion Girl," and this is how it began:

"There once was a funny little man who said he was a Doctor…"


End file.
